1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational apparatuses that are jointly used by a plurality of individuals. More particularly, the present invention relates to trekking devices that are jointly operated by a team of two or more individuals. The present invention also relates to methods of using team trekking devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Team sports are enjoyed worldwide. They are invigorating, foster a sense of community and common purpose, and include an element of coordinated group action. They may be engaged in for recreation, for exercise, or as a means of developing a team spirit among a group of individuals.
Among such sports are those which require coordinated group locomotion. One such sport involves a group of individuals who stand astride the tops of two parallel pieces of lumber. Each individual holds onto two ropes that are attached to the lumber pieces. One of the ropes is attached to the lumber piece that is beneath the individual's right foot and the other rope is attached to the lumber piece that is beneath the individual's left foot. Upon a signal, each individual lifts up on the rope in his or her right hand as the individual steps forward with his or her right foot. This lifts and advances the right side lumber piece a step. The group then repeats the action for the left side lumber piece. By such coordinated efforts, the group is able to achieve controlled locomotion. Although such prior art team trekking devices have been used for decades, the need to make the devices safer and easier to use has gone unrecognized and unsatisfied.
One prior art team trekking device was developed by the inventor of the present invention. That prior art trekking device consisted of a pair of 2″×6″×8 foot long pieces of lumber each of which had wrapped around and nailed to it three bicycle inner tubes that acted as foot restraints. That device was operated by a group of three individuals, each of whom slid his or her right foot under between one of the inner tubes and the top side of one of the pieces of lumber and his or her left foot between a corresponding inner tube on the top side of the other piece of lumber. Group locomotion was achieved by moving the group moving their feet in coordination. However, that device had several drawbacks. One such drawback was that the inner tube wrapping around the bottom would tear after a relatively short period of use and was also prone to marking hard surfaces traversed. Another drawback was that the rubber of inner tubes tended to twist when the piece of lumber to which it was attached was turned or when one person fell out of coordination with the group as to the direction and/or timing of his or her motions. This compromised the controllability of the team trekking device and tended to cause the users to fall, giving rise to the danger twisted ankles and other injuries.